marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Afterlife (Earth-616)
| MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Messenger of God | Education = | Origin = Angel | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Mark Buckingham; Kevin Sutherland | First = Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #88 | Last = Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #89 | HistoryText = Afterlife was an Angel. For the whole of human history, Afterlife roamed the earth helping mankind by taking on the pain of suffering souls. This lasted for millenia until the pain became too much for the angel. This drove the angel to hate human and Heaven and retreated to the Realm Between. The time in this realm did not help him heal. The pain changed him into a grotesque demon-like monster. This drove the former angel insane, and he plotted a way to return to the earthly realm to destroy the human's that caused all this pain. While in the realm Doctor Strange split from his companion Wong when he was saying goodbye to Imie Chang. He took Strange's form and traveled back to earth with Wong. Doctor Strange broke free of his restraints and returned to earth in time to save Wong from the fallen angel. The creature then went on a rampage through the Tempo Building sucking the life force from every soul it encountered. With the help of the Eye of Agamotto, Dr. Strange discovered what Afterlife really was and with Wong's help fought Afterlife until he encased the creature in a mystical field. Confronting the being with their love and compassion Strange and Wong forced Afterlife to reveal his true nature. The monster was blown apart inside the field after which a cocoon appeared. Soon an angel hatched from the cocoon and all the life-forces Afterlife had stolen returned to their respective owners. Afterlife thanked Dr. Strange and Wong and returned to Heaven. | Powers = Afterlife is an Angel so possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Afterlife possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Afterlife is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Afterlife's body augments her musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Afterlife possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Afterlife's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Afterlife's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Afterlife. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As an Angel, Afterlife is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Afterlife is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, she will merely reform in Heaven. Magical Manipulation: Afterlife can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project heavenly blasts, shape-shift. He is also able to summon celestial armor and weaponry at will. Ensnare Astral Bodies:Afterlife also possesses certain powers enabling her to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Winged Flight: Afterlife as Angel posses two large bird like wings that protrude from his back. These wings allow her to fly at incredible speed, and defy the laws of gravity. It has been shown that angels can fly with their wings on show, so they may be symbolic. | Abilities = | Strength = Afterlife is extremely strong | Weaknesses = An Angel powers can be decreased by removing their wings. This will make them mortal and can be as easily as killed as a human. In that state they are human and their souls will be judged as such, and if they have sinned they will go to Hell rather then Heaven | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}